


Silken Memory

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About relationship between Draco and his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Memory

Mirror image  
of my own.

Twisted in  
my own way.

Softness and light  
in sharp eyes.

Perfection that   
rise from pain.


End file.
